tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
A Highly Advanced Fugitive
A Highly Advanced Fugitive is the twelfth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot A tiny asteroid fell into Earth's atmosphere and fell into the English Channel, sinking to the bottom and settled on the seabed at an unnaturally fast speed, then small spider-like webs sprout off the asteroid and dig into the seabed to secure it in place. "Right, several Oviphomos are on Earth, one being too tall to blend into the human society. I attacked their ship's proplusion units to try and stop them getting to Earth, but it appears I was too late. Their ship appears to have disappeared, this is most strange. At least I have Authorce on his way to help me," the asteroid thought. The asteroid moved around the local area, searching for any sign of the ship, but it appears to have vanished into thin air. "Their ship could of gone anywhere. Anyway, I need to find these Oviphomos and bring them in for questioning." The asteroid moved up to the south coast of England and changed shape, taking the form of an average human man with short brown hair in his 20s, wearing a unzipped blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneth and jeans. He wore black trainers on his feet and a driver's licence peaked out of his pocket with the name 'Zephjor' on it. He walked along the beach and ducked into a small alleyway, nobody was around because it was night. He lifted his hand as it shapeshifted into a device with a small screen and a sort of small, spinning satellite attached to it. "This scanner can tell me exactly how many living beings are on this planet, along with biological information on said beings and give me an idea as to where they are. Let's see what comes up," said Zephjor as the satellite started spinning at an incredible speed and millions of words came up on the screen. "Alright, only counting beings are not native Earth beings brings my total to.....fifty seven Atmosumes and four Oviphomos," Zephjor shrugged at this since it was not important, he could check this out later. "Alright, all Oviphomos detected are a reasonable height and such to be on planet Earth, except for this one. Right, I better get moving," he said as his hand turned back into a regular human hand and he walked out of the alleyway and into the night streets. Mizhults crawled out of the sea towards some rocks along a cliff. There was a long, golden beach on either side reaching out further than the eye could see. The sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen and the sounds of the sea and children playing could be heard in the distance. “''Mizhults need go. Mizhults be seen,” she whimpered as she scuttled along the rock pools, but got stopped when she saw a crab scuttling up to Mizhults. She froze still as a statue as the crab walked around her. “Thing no talk to Mizhults,” she thought to herself, not knowing what the crab was doing or what it even was. It reached out its claw and pinched Mizhults’s leg. “No! No attack Mizhults!” she shouted quietly at the crab as she swung it off, tossing the crab into one of the rock pools. Before Mizhults could react in any other way, a young boy wearing blue swimming trunks ran up and grabbed her. “Look Mummy, a blue and pink crab!” he called out, running onto the beach with her. Still in panic from the crab, Mizhults forcefully stabbed the boy’s hand with her thin limbs to try and free herself. Since her limbs are thin and sharp, the boy yelped in pain, throwing Mizhults away, causing her to land on a sand castle that two girls were building. “No! Mum! Spider!” screeched one of the girls, getting up and running like her life depended on it. The other girl looked at Mizhults in confusion. “Jazmine, I don’t think that’s a spider. It looks more like a robot or something,” said the girl. She went to pick Mizhults up, but Mizhults lashed out at her hand, still terrified about everything that’s happened. Now this girl screamed and ran away with Mizhults clinging onto her arm. “Argh! Get it off! Get it off!” she screamed as she ran, everyone on the beach looking up. Eventually, Mizhults lost her grip of the girl’s flailing arm and was thrown towards nearby the car park, where Mizhults rolled under a blue car. “Why everyone attack Mizhults? Mizhults no do anything,” she said sadly, still hearing the upset children on the beach. Mizhults looked out and could see the road, where she could see several cars driving up and down. “Mizhults need move like that. Need get away,” she said to herself as she scuttled out from under the car, realising it to be a car. “Yay! Mizhults turn into that!” she said happily as she projected her yellow ray over the blue car to scan it. Once finished, Mizhults ran over towards the cliff, going under the fence to where many rocks were laying. She surrounded herself with rocks and extended several of her limbs, piercing them into some of the rocks. She began to whirr and her circuitry glowed as the rocks began to move and change shape and colour, fitting together around Mizhults. They twisted and fused together to form an exact copy of the blue car Mizhults had scanned. Mizhults sat inside the engine, her limbs reaching all around the car. She quickly realised how to move as the car’s engine revved and the wheels started to turn, having to force her way through the fence seperating the carpark from the rocks, causing the front number plate to come off. “This fun! Mizhults is Earth technology now!” she said, barely able to hear herself due to the loud noises inside the engine. She picked up speed as she sped around the corner, fishtailing her backend and hitting a large, green car, causing it’s rear window to shatter and the car alarm to go off. Mizhults’ car now had a bit of a dent from the impact and the rear number plate had come off. “No! No make loud noise!” shouted Mizhults, unable to be heard from the outside the car. Some people from the beach came to see what was going on. “Oi! That’s my car!” shouted a man in a speedo, pointing to Mizhults, believing it to be his car, rather than a copy of it. Mizhults panicked and drove out of the carpark, ramming through the fence and onto the main road. “Someone call the cops! Someone stole my car!” shouted the man as Mizhults sped down the road, swerving out of the way of oncoming traffic, leaving behind the sounds of cars colliding and alarms. “Mizhults no steal! Mizhults scan!” she said, not realising that the man couldn’t hear her. Soon, two police cars approached from behind with their sirens blaring. The driver of one of the cars signalled Mizhults to stop, but Mizhults was unable to see him and the driver didn't realise the blue car doesn’t have a driver in the driver seat. Hearing the blaring sirens, Mizhults panics and picks up speed, causing the police cars to give chase. “Leave Mizhults alone! Mizhults do nothing!” she yelled, still unable to be heard. She unintentionally turned the radio on in her panic, causing loud music to start blaring from the speakers and all the lights on the controls and outside of the car to flash erratically. The passenger policeman leaned out of the car with a loudspeaker. “Attention citizen, pull over immediately, you are endangering yourself and others around you!” he looked into the rear window and could see no sign of anybody sat in the driver’s seat. He pulled back into the police car. “It appears that car has no driver,” said the policeman in confusion to the driver. “Impossible! How is that car driving by itself?” the driver shouted. Inside the blue car, the fuel gauge was at empty since Mizhults didn't duplicate the fuel that was in the car, leaving the tank empty. However, the car continued to run due to Mizhults being able to power the car herself. After many miles of chasing, many more police cars had joined the chase and several had been forced to stop due to running out of fuel or from crashing. Mizhults had avoided road blocks that had been set up by either swerving away from them or ramming straight through. The bonnet of the car had completely come off and the car itself was covered in mud, dents and shattered windows. Eventually, Mizhults had reached Bristol. Despite all the damage, the car was still running and Mizhults had not calmed down at all. The police were still giving chase. “How can a car drive like this with no driver for such a long time?” asked one of the police officers. “I don’t know, but this really has to stop before even more harm is done!” Mizhults drove around Bristol Airport, seeing the wide open area of the runways. As soon as she saw a gate, she rammed straight through the gate, with the police following her in. Mizhults picked up speed on the smooth, clear land with no obstacles. One of the policemen hung out with loudspeaker again. “Attention driver! You are trespassing in the path of aircraft, stop the car immediately!” Mizhults completely ignored as she ran straight onto the runway, just as a huge passenger plane was coming in for a landing right above her. The police skidded to the sides of the runway to avoid being landed on themselves. The plane came down a little unevenly as Mizhults slowed down a little to drive right behind the plane’s front wheels as it touched down right in front of her. Mizhults swerved off the runway and two of the police cars continued to chase her. Mizhults had had enough, she shouted at her loudest volume “LEAVE MIZHULTS ALONE!!!!!” but even this couldn’t be heard by her perusers due to the loud noise of her engine, radio and from the nearby aircraft. During her moment of distraction, Mizhults didn’t notice the airplane hangar she was heading straight towards. Mizhults crashed into the corner of the hanger’s wall, completely destroying the car, parts flying everywhere. The part of the engine with her inside was launched right over the airport’s boundaries and completely out of sight. As she flew, the part of the engine Mizhults was in began to change shape and colour, turning into a shiny, somewhat see-through crystal-like stone, about the same size as a small football. She landed in a bush, well away from where anyone was. “Mizhults no want trouble….''” Characters * Locations